Momosuke Oikawa
|color2 = |Name = Momosuke Oikawa |Kanji = 及川桃助 |Roumaji = Oikawa Momosuke |Aliases = Peach Momo-chan Oikawa |Image = Momosuke_icon.png |Caption = "I... no, please cheer on Momo, okay?" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = AB |Bday = 23rd January |Height = 5'0" or 154 cm |Weight = 44kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Gardening |FFood = Gyūdon |LFood = Crab |CV = Kazutomi Yamamoto |Signature = }} Momosuke Oikawa (及川桃助 Oikawa Momosuke) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Momosuke was released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A fluffy looking cutie boy who exudes a healing aura about him. He became an idol because Kokoro forcefully invited him into the industry, but he's yet to get used to wearing female clothes. He was told to carry around a stuffed toy for his characteristic trait by Kokoro. Not liking to be called by his real name, Momosuke, he prefers to introduce himself as simply Momo. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Momo... suke Oikawa. I'll be happy if you call me Momo instead of Momosuke~ Please cheer on Momo and friends aplenty~ ♪ *''How did you become an idol?'' **I got forcefully invited by Kokoro-chan, but now I think that I'm glad he invited me~ Momo really loves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan after all ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **O-ow... I tripped~ But, I was helped because Runa-chan supported me! Runa-chan has always been a reliable one since we met and Momo respects him for it　♪ Personality Compared to the other members of his group, Momosuke is probably the worst at keeping up his cross-dressing appearance, often times forgetting he's wearing a skirt and often reverting to referring to himself using male pronouns. Although he was dragged into the industry, and occasionally shows aversion towards being a otokonokoIn contemporary Japanese culture, otokonoko (男の娘 Otoko no ko, "male daughter"), or otoko no musume, refers to men who cross-dress as women.Wikipedia, he's very good friends with the other members of his group- looking up to and respecting them. He puts in his best effort to keep up a girly appearance for both Kokoro Hanabusa and the producer. Momosuke can intentionally get aggressive in his actions. While some aspects of his girly outwards actions are forced, Momosuke does genuinely love flowers. In addition, he has a huge appetite. Appearance Momosuke is a rather short, teenage boy that cross-dresses as a girl. He has fair skin. His sandy-colored, semi-curly hair reaches just past his shoulders. Some of his hair is usually tied up into two high pigtails, one on each side of his head. His eyes are a tan color. He is often has his stuffed squirrel with him. The squirrel is brown, with a teal-colored ribbon around its neck and a green-and-yellow plaid pattern in its ears. The squirrel clutches an acorn in between its two front paws. The tips of its hind feet are cream-colored, and so is the bottom of its snout. Notes References *Quote Source Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:POP'N STAR Category:Third Generation